Never Again
by weepingwriter
Summary: Been there before, but not like this. Seen it before, but not like this. Never before have I ever seen it this bad. She's just a woman. Never Again. Brooke Centered. OneShot.


Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote to the song Never Again by Nickelback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's sad.

Author's Note: I know this isn't the best, but whatever. Tell Me if you like it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Never Again**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight _

_She must have done something wrong tonight _

_The living room becomes a boxing ring_

_It's time to run when you see him _

_Clenching his hands_

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again_

"Hey ya Brookie." Said her drunken husband; who at least she use to love, or she thought.

"Are you drunk again?"

"I may have had four or five beers but I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not, your drunk off your ass."

"What did you just say?" the husband said as he clenched his hands.

"Nothing." A scared Brooke replied.

"What I tell you about talking back?"

"Not too."

"That's right." Aiden said as he started to punch and kick Brooke in the stomach.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall _

_Amazing she can even talk at all __She cries to me, _

_Go back to bed_

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up _

_Dead in his hands, _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again_

"Mommy?" questioned a little boy who was walking down the hall to the screaming sounds are coming from.

"Logan baby go back to bed."

"But mommy he's hurting you?"

"Baby please go. Lock the door when you go." Brooke said as Aiden kicked her in the stomach.

"But mommy?"

"Logan go."

_Been there before, but not like this_

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman_

_Never Again_

"Please stop Aiden. Please I didn't do anything."

"You talked back to me. Now you're getting what you deserve." Aiden yelled at Brooke as he punched her in the lip.

"Aiden please don't you can do it worse when Logan goes to Luke's tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Logan my son."

"You cheated on me you bitch!" Aiden screamed as he kicked Logan so hard that it made her pass out.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell _

_She looks at you, she wants the truth _

_It's right out there in the waiting room _

_With those hands _

_Lookin just as sweet as he can _

_Never Again_

"So what happened to you?" A nurse named Mary asked when Brooke, Logan and a sorry full Aiden went to the hospital.

"Oh I just slipped down the stairs. Oww." Brooke said as the pain started.

"Yeah it's going to start hurting now. This is a lot of damaged just from falling down the stairs."

"Yeah well I'm a clumsy person." Brooke laughed as Logan gave her the death glare.

"Why don't you go wait with your dad out there? It may calm his nerves a little." Mary asked Logan.

"He's not my dad!" the blue-eyed blonde haired boy yelled.

"He's not really too happy that his dad and I aren't together anymore." Brooke said.

"It's ok. My two kids are the same way."

_Seen it before, but not like this _

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever_

_Seen it this bad _

_She's just a woman _

_Never Again _

"You said you'd stop." Brooke cried as Aiden hit, kicked and punched her for what felt like a millionth time that night.

"Yeah well you said you'd stop being a whore but look at you, you're still one."

"I'm not a whore. I never was. I'll ask you to ask my friends but you won't let me see them." Brooke cried even more.

"Your friends would be lying for you."

"I gave everything up for you, Aiden. I miss my family, my friends, and I miss my life."

"Well to bad now you're all mine Brooke Davis." Aidan said punching Brooke right in the stomach again.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet _

_You're just a child with a temper _

_Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? _

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

"Get off my mommy!" Logan screamed as he ran and started to hit Aidan with all the might a five-year-old can have.

"Back away kid or your next."

"No. My daddy says you're not allowed to hit ladies. He's right too."

"Well he's wrong for this time runt." Aidan said slapping Logan Tyler Scott across the face.

"Aidan please stop he's just a kid for Christ sake. Hurt me just please don't hurt my baby boy. Please Aidan." Brooke begged on her hands and knees.

"Why this kid deserves what's coming for him?"

"He's only five. He doesn't know anything yet."

"Well he should learn not to touch me."

"Please stop. Stop hurting me and my mommy." Cried Logan and finally Aiden stopped hitting him and went for Brooke.

"Logan run to your room and lock the door."

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight _

_Same old shit, just on a different night _

_She grabs the gun, she's had enough _

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking _

_Tough is this man _

_Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can _

_Never Again _

"Why'd you hit him, you promised me you would never touch him only me Aiden?" Brooke yelled.

"Because no one not even a five-year-old is allowed to touch me. Logan should know that by now."

"You took it way to far Aidan. I'm not taking it anymore."

"What do you mean Brookie, your mine now?"

"I'm a person, not a punching bag or a piece of your property. I had enough of this. I can't take it anymore." Brooke said pulling out a guy that she hid in a box by the fireplace.

"Brooke put that down." Aiden said as Brooke pointed the gun at him.

"No!" The scared woman said as she shot it, landing right in Aiden's chest.

"Mommy what happened?" Logan asked coming out of his room.

"Come on baby boy lets go see daddy."

"Yea!" Logan cheered.

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Been there before, but not like this _

_Never before have I ever _

_Seen it this bad __She's just a woman _

_Never Again_

"Luke I killed him."

"It's all going to be ok Brooke. It'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The End.


End file.
